


Someone To You

by kickassfu



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Funny, M/M, and quentin is moping, eliot is a radio host, julia is a dope friend, quentin is his fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Quentin threw himself onto his bed and turned on the radio, tuning it to WNYO, and sighing as he heard Eliot’s voice.“Ok, so I hope every single one of you lovely people have been having an amazing day. And that you’ve been naughty and nice. The world needs a little of both, if we’re being honest here. Which I always am.”Quentin smiled, knowing that no matter how bad a day went, Eliot could always make him feel lighter, happier.





	Someone To You

**Author's Note:**

> Got this prompt: eliot is the radio host with an easy-to-love voice and quentin is the nervous but blatantly straightforward #1 fan who calls in almost every day to request the same song
> 
> I tried guys *cries* not my best work, I think, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless <3

_ Hot.  _

 

Eliot Waugh’s voice was hot.  _ Was that even something people said about voices? _ No, his voice was soft and low and sensual, and if that wasn’t enough his personality just elevated that ten times over. 

 

It all had been a coincidence, turning the radio to that particular station, at that particular time, or maybe it was destiny. _ Ugh, so cheesy. _ From the moment he heard his voice, his laughter, Quentin was hooked. And then he fell in love with his bright personality, and kindness towards his listeners. Eventually listening hadn’t been enough, he wanted- _ needed _ , to talk to him, to speak and be spoken to; for his voice to be directed at him, not just all of the listeners. In a way, Eliot had saved Quentin’s life, more than once. Just by being there, by being something he could rely on.

 

So he called once, and the rush of adrenaline and the anxiety made him unable to sleep that night. He chose a song that described how he felt, towards Eliot himself and life in general. The next day he called again, and asked for the same song; Eliot thought it was cute and funny, even went as far to ask if it was for Quentin’s girlfriend to hear.  _ No, but it is for someone I love,  _ he had answered truthfully.

 

Quentin called everyday, and requested the same song every time.

 

Silly, was how Quentin would describe all of it, and fucking psychotic was what one of his friends called it. Penny was a dick, but an honest one at least. So, different perspectives and all? But it wasn’t like Quentin had fallen in love with a voice on purpose. Not everything made sense in life, sometimes you just had to roll with what you got. 

 

Quentin threw himself onto his bed and turned on the radio, tuning it to WNYO, and sighing as he heard Eliot’s voice.

 

“Ok, so I hope every single one of you lovely people have been having an amazing day. And that you’ve been naughty  _ and _ nice. The world needs a little of both, if we’re being honest here. Which I always am.”

 

Quentin smiled, knowing that no matter how bad a day went, Eliot could always make him feel lighter, happier. A voice that made him less lonely, more connected. Noticing the time, he dialed up the number so he could talk to him and request the song.

 

As the call went through he breathed in deep, the butterflies in his stomach fluttered, it didn’t matter how many times he had called he still felt giddy.

 

“You’re live. How are you?” Eliot said excitedly, as always.

 

“Hi. Better now that I’m talking to you.” yep, Quentin said that. Sometimes he might flirt with Eliot, but it was all in good fun obviously. Ok, maybe he really liked when Eliot flirted back, and had those conversations on a loop throughout the boring parts of his days.

 

“Is that so? Then I’m glad I can always  _ perk you right up _ , Q.” Eliot said, already knowing who the caller was. Anyone that called that much, he’d keep their voices to mind. And it was always adorable how he sometimes stumbled over his words, and still flirted with him. It was fun.

 

At that innuendo, Quentin blushed remembering all the times he did perk up over his voice or fantasies or...probably not the best time to go down this particular rabbit hole.

 

“So, what song would you like to request? Is today the day, that you finally change it? There are bets going on about it, you know? My producer-” at the cold look she gave him, Eliot added, “and best friend, bet you’d only change it when the person you’re trying to woo - she didn’t say it so politely and I’ll let you imagine what she actually said - finally understands the message you’re trying to send. And I’ve already lost, I said you’d last like a week, and I was so very wrong. I think someone said today was the day, want to make someone a rich, well, richer person?”

 

“Uh, no. Sorry. I don’t think I’ll ever change it, even though Margo isn’t completely wrong, what I want just won’t come true. Please play Someone To You by Banners.” 

 

Eliot would never be his, at most he was just a celebrity he ended up having a crush on, there could be nothing more than that between them. So that song was just like a little prayer that would forever be unanswered, and that was ok. At least it connected him to Eliot.

 

“Very well, Banners singing Someone To You. Enjoy it, Q. And I’ll talk to you again tomorrow, have a lovely night.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Was he being a pathetic weirdo? Doing all of this? Was Penny right about him? God he hoped not. Even Julia had told him he was getting too attached, at least she was nice about it, but it hurt nonetheless. He thought of stopping, he really did, still it felt like ripping a part of his heart away, like getting rid of something that kept him afloat. Quentin couldn’t stop listening to him, but maybe it was time to move on from the crush, and change the song after all.

 

**XXX**

 

“I got you a blind date.” Julia said excited, plopping down right next to Quentin.

 

“I will politely decline, you can keep it.” he smiled in response, rolling his eyes at her antics. Blind dates never really went well, and he was so not up to having an awkward date with someone he never wanted to see again.

 

“I will politely decline your decline. You’re going, Q. You said you were trying to get over, you-know-who, so this is going to be great for you.”

 

Quentin stared at her for a beat, and then laughed, “He’s not Voldemort, you can say his name. Also, how is a blind date helpful?”

 

“You don’t know that, he might be. And the blind date is helpful, because maybe you just need to bone someone.”

 

“ _ Bone _ . Sure.”

 

“Q, I love you. But you don’t actually have a say in the matter, you’re going.”

 

“But, Jules,” she got up and started to leave, which made him yell after her “I don’t want to.”

 

“Tough luck.” she yelled back and waved him off.

 

_ Ugh. _ Maybe she was right, maybe it’d help, she usually had his best interests at heart. And even if it was a shitty date, at least it’d get his mind off of Eliot. Probably. Not.

 

His phone dinged, with a new text from Julia, saying when and where the date was, and telling him to get dressed at least decently. Rude. Quentin dressed just fine. Looking at the time he realized he only had an hour to get ready and be at the place, for coffee. 

 

Oh.

 

Coffee.

 

So, a low stakes date. What he was wearing was fine for a blind coffee date, why would Jules tell him to dress up even more? Weirdo. Seeing as the place wasn’t too far from where he was, he decided to walk towards the coffee shop. 

 

When he got there, he realized he didn’t know how he’d recognize his date, so he called Julia, “Hey, who am I meeting with again?”

 

“ _ You’ll know. _ ”

 

“How the fuck am I supposed to know? I’m not a psychic Jules.  _ Jules? _ ” she hung up on him, she actually hung up on him. It was shaping up to be a really shitty day, _ fuck it _ , turning around to leave the coffee shop he hit someone. Someone tall, way taller than he was.

 

Rubbing his nose, Quentin apologized, looking up to see a familiar set of eyes.

 

“Not at all, it’s my fault for just standing behind you like that, but you looked so cute concentrating like that. Couldn’t help myself.”

 

That voice.

 

That fucking voice, god, Quentin could just melt right there.

 

“Uh. Hm. I. Sorry?” using full sentences would be helpful, but it didn’t seem like his brain was going to cooperate.

 

Eliot’s eyes shone mischievously, a small smile playing on his lips and Quentin couldn’t look away, “Are you speechless because you’re my number one fan, or because your blind date is hotter than you expected?”

 

“ _ What? _ ” he asked, shocked, confused, “Both?”

 

“Ah, understandable. I’m not just a pretty voice after all.”

 

“I know. You’re amazing.” the sincerity in his voice surprised both of them, and Eliot looked pleased and maybe a bit embarrassed. Which couldn’t be real. Eliot Waugh embarrassed by something Quentin had said? Impossible.

 

“Well, you’re not wrong. Still want this date to happen?”

 

“Yes!” Quentin answered so fast, so very fast, he sounded so fucking desperate and blushed.

 

“You’re so cute. So that song was for me after all?”

 

“I mean, yeah.” Quentin was still looking at him, as if nothing else in the world mattered.

 

“I can’t wait to see what’s the next song you’ll request then, seeing as your wish came true. I’m right here after all.”

 

Eliot was joking, but he wasn’t wrong, still he couldn’t just be awkward little Quentin around him forever, “Well if neither of us fuck up this date, it will probably be Time Of My Life.”

 

“I guess I’ll see later if I fucked up or not.”

 

“I guess you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
